This invention relates to helmet mountable displays, and, more particularly, to a self-contained, full color, stereoscopic high resolution helmet mountable video display, such as may be used in simulation systems like trainers, or during actual vehicle or aircraft operation as a display for sensors and/or instruments.
One type of helmet mountable display system using a four lens optical system, a folding mirror and horizontal and vertical scanning mirror is described and claimed in Beamon U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,715, assigned to the present assignee hereof and incorporated in its entirety herein by reference thereto. Although the invention as described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,715 offers a substantial improvement over prior display systems, the four lenses, even if able to be fabricated from a light-weight refractive material such as plastic rather than glass, still represent a significant weight that must be carried and accounted for by the wearer of the helmet.
It would be desirable to reduce further the weight of the system as described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,715 while still obtaining the benefits thereof. Inasmuch as such weight reduction may be anticipated to be achieved by elimination of certain components, a corresponding reduction in cost may also be expected.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a self-contained, light-weight helmet mountable display system.
Another object of the present system is to provide such a helmet mountable display system that may also produce full color, stereoscopic visual displays.